


Time To Dance

by NightSkyBear



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Artistic!Tyler, Blushing, Bullying, Child Abuse, F/M, Gifts, Halloween Ball, Halloween Costumes, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rich Josh, Sandwiches, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyBear/pseuds/NightSkyBear
Summary: Josh is a popular high school senior, he's practically the ruler of the school, girls throw themselves at him left and right. Tyler is the exact opposite. Josh finds himself drooling over the boy, Tyler quickly warms up to him.





	1. Chapter 1

Josh was at his locker, talking to his friends, who was he taking to the Halloween ball.   
  
"Dude, all these girls are throwing themselves at you! Pretty girls are trying to be your date and you're telling me that you aren't taking not one of them?!" his friend Brendon asked in disbelief, Josh chuckled as he opened the door to his locker and pink, red and overly decorated letters fell out.   
  
"Nope. They're all too easy, they bend to my will too easily. See look," Josh looked around the hall for the nearest girl, her hair was long and straight and her eyes were big and blue, she was talking to her friend leaning on a locker.   
  
"Hey, you, blue eyes!" Josh called out, a few girls and and boys with blue eyes turned around, Josh rolled his eyes and pointed to the girl with the brunette hair.   
  
She said something to her friend, the friend pushed her over and watched with a smile.   
  
"Hi, what's your name?" Josh questioned, his eyes and smile were friendly and inviting.   
  
"Oh um, it's Nicole. My name. Nicole." the girl cringed and avoided Josh's gaze, nervousness was evident.   
  
Josh made sure his friends were watching.   
  
"Well nice to meet you, Nicole. Your eyes are beautiful by the way, like the sky, or maybe ocean blue." Josh complemented, Nicole blushed and thanked him under her breath.   
  
"Say, Nicole, do you mind helping me pick these up?" Josh asked, he pointed to the mess of letter on the floor.   
  
"Oh yeah sure, I will pick them up, don't worry!" Nicole smiled, she bent down and picked them all up and put them in a neat stack before handing them to Josh.   
  
"Thank you so much, you're so sweet! We should hang out sometime!" She nodded excitedly and walked away to her friend, telling her what he said.   
  
"Josh fucking Dun, I know that you have some kind of secret powers that you use to make everyone like you!" Another friend, Aaron, looked at him with wide eyes.   
  
"No, I'm just a nice person who is sometimes not nice. I'm not a goody two shoes but I'm not a complete bad boy either. You guys need to find balance." Josh chuckled, he put the books he didn't need in his locker and shut it.   
  
He stepped back and was immediately bummed into, he was pushed forward.   
  
He look behind him and saw three older boys, juniors, teasing a freshman.   
  
"Give it back! It's mine!" the boy claimed, he reached for the phone in one of the juniors hand.   
  
"You can have it back when you take it from me!" The older boy teased, Henry was his name, Henry tossed it to his friend, Carter and he held it higher than the boy could reach, he was quite short for a 14 to 15 year old.   
  
"Please give it back! I didn't do anything to you guys!" the boy tried, he jumped up to try to grab it.   
  
Josh rolled his eyes, he walked over and snatched the phone out of Carter's hand, the younger boy turned around ready to take it back but when he saw Josh he backed off.   
  
"Fuck off." Josh growled, the boys scattered away, not wanting to mess with a senior, a popular jock at that.   
  
Josh looked at the phone, it was already in terrible condition, the screen was cracked, it was an iphone 4 which was bad enough as it is.   
  
The boy grabbed his phone back and pocketed it. "Thanks but I had it under control." the boy mumbled.   
  
"Yeah sure you did, sophomore. You're welcome by the way." Josh chuckled, the boy glared at him.   
  
"My name is Tyler. Not sophomore. And I also didn't say 'thank you' so your 'you're welcome' is irrelevant. I don't talk to arrogant jocks who think they deserve a thank you for the one good deed they did. I'm not bowing down to your feet." the boy now known as Tyler rolled his eyes and walked off.   
  
Josh bit his lip and watched the boy walk away, a smirk raised on his bitten lip.   
  
"Little unappreciative bastard. Anyways, Josh, we still on for practice after school?" Gavin asked, usually his friends would try to hang their arms on his shoulder but since his growth spurt at the beginning of the year, he was nearing 6'2.   
  
"No, we're going to cancel that. I have other plans, we will do it tomorrow." Josh rescheduled, he walked outside and looked around, the boy was gone.   
  
"That boy." Josh sighed, he smiled and went back inside the school.   
  
The rest of the day went by as usual, Josh was keeping an eye out for the boy but it seemed like he just disappeared, Josh didn't dwell on it.   
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Josh waved, he got into his old car and spent a minute trying to crank it up, once it did he drove home.   
  
He pulled up to a practical mansion and parked his car in the driveway, he got out and went inside, his mom was in the kitchen preparing some big dinner.   
  
"Joshua, hey baby. How was school?" Laura asked, she pointed to the stool under the kitchen island, he sat down and spoke to her.   
  
"School was okay, lots of girl trying to get me to take them to the Big Ball. I don't think I want to take any of them, they're all too desperate and want too much." Josh explained, his mom nodded in understandment, she slid over a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and grabbed a red bull from the fridge.   
  
Josh thanked her and took a bite, even if it was just a sandwich, his mom had serious skill in anything to deal with food.   
  
"Well what about any of the guys? Would you take any one of them? They don't seem too desperate." Laura questioned, she was a great multi-tasker.   
  
"I don't have anyone I specifically want to take yet but there was a guy that caught my attention." Josh didn't look away from his plate, his mom stopped what she was doing and leaned over the island.   
  
"Tell me then, I'm listening." Laura smiled, Josh sighed and sat his sandwich down.   
  
"His name is Tyler for one, I just met him today, never seen him in school before so I'm assuming he's either the new kid or the one that stays out of people's way and doesn't indulge in conversations with anyone, leaving him unnoticeable and forgotten. He was being bullied so I help him out and damn does he have an attitude." Josh chuckled, but again, he wouldn't dwell on it unless they happen to cross paths again.   
  
"Well honey, I hope you see him again, seems just perfect for you." Laura smiled and got back to cooking, they talked more about certain things.   
  
Some teenagers would be in their rooms doing whatever but Josh came home and like to talk to his mom, she always listened and was supportive, that's why it wasn't so hard for him to come out as bisexual to her.    
  
She would never forget the day her baby came home crying guiltily and repeating he was sorry, she calmed him down enough for him to tell her what was wrong and she was by his side in an instant. She told him it was okay, he was perfectly normal and she was there for him.   
  
Josh was a complete mama's boy but with his mother, he wouldn't see who wasn't.    
  
His dad came home not long afterwards, he toed off his shoes by the door and loosened his tie, he kissed his wife and Josh before standing next to Josh.   
  
"Josh, your mom and I got you a new car. Benji is going into the trash, and it's final. Don't even open your mouth if it's to argue with me." Bill informed, Josh gasped and looked at his mom, she shrugged apologetically.    
  
"It was time for a new car, it wouldn't even start up when you were at the mall an hour away from here and your dad had to leave work to get you.” Laura chimed in.   
  
Josh frowned but knew they were right, he nodded and thanked his parents.   
  
He went outside to inspect it, it was a Mercedes-Benz amg, it was one of those cars that costs over 100k but Josh knew that it was nothing to buy, his mom and dad could get that back by three days top.   
  
He sighed and shook his head, he was not driving that thing to school, he'd rather walk the miles it'd take to get there.   
  
He went back inside, his parents looked at him expectantly, he smiled at them and went up to his room.   
  
He was highly upset but he didn't let it show, he heard crying, he sighed and walked to the room next to his opened the door.   
  
"Don't cry, Abby. Big brother's here, are you hungry?" Josh cooed, he picked up his baby sister from the crib and felt that her diaper was soaked, uncomfortable for her.   
  
He laid her on the changing table and grabbed a diaper and wipes, he quickly changed her diaper and calmed her down.   
  
Soon his mom came in and grabbed Abby from him to feed her, he left the room and kicked his shoes off, he closed the blind to keep all the sunlight out.   
  
He went to the mini fridge by his computer and pulled out red bull, apple juice and grabbed the family pack of Oreos off the top, a big bag of chips and different types of chocolate candy such as snickers and kit kats.    
  
He laid them down in order, he grabbed his laptop and earphones and laid them on the middle of the bed.   
  
He went to his draw and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote; 'Netflix binge. Don't bother me unless: There's a fire. You're giving me food or you want to get yelled at by me. If it's none of the above, go away.' and taped it to the outside of his door.   
  
He crawled into bed and started his Netflix binge, he wasn't disturbed until the next morning, he fell asleep during some point because he was woken up by knocking.   
  
"Josh, mom said it's time to get up!" Jordan informed, Josh sighed and rubbed his eyes.   
  
He got out of bed, it was a full sized bed and his room was plainly decorated. You couldn't even tell his family were rich.   
  
He got up and got ready for the day, his mom tossed him the keys to the Mercedes-Benz, he pocketed them and walked to the bus stop.   


* * *

 

During morning, Josh saw the boy again, he was picking up his books that were knocked out of his hands.  


  
He watched people pretend he wasn't there, Josh decided to observe the boy, learn about him.   
  
"Brendon, what's up with that Tyler kid. He's quiet and always hard to find." Josh questioned, Brendon looked in the direction of Tyler and furrowed his brows.   
  
"Tyler Joseph? Josh, you practically run this school, how do you not know of him?" Brendon asked, he frowned and shook his head.   
  
"I don't know, just tell me what you know." Josh rolled his eyes, Brendon nodded and motioned for him to follow.   
  
They went into locker rooms, they sat down on a bench and Brendon took a deep breath in before letting it out.   
  
"Okay, so Tyler Joseph is the quiet kid that gets bullied. His mom caught his dad sleeping with another woman and they divorced, she took all his siblings and left him with his dad, his dad became an alcoholic and was fired from his job. That meant that he had to get a job to take care of himself and his dad but working at Kroger can only pay so much so they can barely afford anything. He became depressed and tried to kill himself but it didn't work out, he got help I guess but he's been bullied for being poor and all that. But those are only rumors and you can't believe those." Brendon explained, Josh nodded and took in the information.   
  
"I don't believe all of it, sounds like rumors being mashed together, and the suicidal story was from that kid Denny." Josh shrugged, he stood up and left the locker room with Brendon following closely behind him.   
  
They headed to the cafeteria, Josh sat down at his usual spot on the table, he watched Tyler look for a table with his bag of food in his hand, his hoodie was down and there was a guy standing behind him snickering to his friends.   
  
Tyler got his food and was on his way to sit down when the guy behind him suddenly grabbed his hood and almost made him trip, the guys laughed at Tyler's annoyed face but he didn't do anything but sit down in the corner and slowly chewed his food.   
  
Josh clicked his teeth together before getting up and going to sit by Tyler, the younger boy glanced up at Josh before looking back down at his food, he pulled his hoodie over his head.   
  
"Hey freshman, you good?" Josh asked, Tyler sighed and dropped his sandwich onto his plate, he didn't look up at Josh.   
  
"Again, my name is Tyler. I'm not a freshman anyways." Tyler corrected, Josh tilted his head.   
  
"So you're a sophomore then? My bad, Tyler. Not freshman, it's sophomore. My name is Joshua, call me Josh." Josh smiled, he looked down at the boy's lunch, there was only a half cut sandwich with a small bite taken out of it, it was adorable.   
  
"I know who you are. Josh Dun the ruler of the school, everyone knows who you are. If they aren't scared of you, they're either your followers or trying to be your friend. I also know you play football and tried basketball, you didn't like it so you stayed with football. You're a jock, I won't let another jock make a fool of me." Tyler responded, not once did he look up.   
  
"See that's where you're wrong. I'm not a jock, I'm an athlete, I don't beat people up unless it's called, for I don't date just cheerleaders and I'm not arrogant. There's a difference. And why are you so against them anyways?" Josh questioned, Tyler look up at him with a blank face.   
  
Josh understood why he kept his head down, there were bruises littering his face, a cut on his nose that was bandaged, his eye was black but healing.   
  
"A jock must have did this, I'm assuming?" Josh asked, Tyler nodded once and looked down at his food, he picked it up and started eating it. It was gone very quickly, he could tell that the boy was still hungry.   
  
"Everyday, there's no escaping it. I have to take it, I can't fight back." Tyler admitted, Josh felt bad for the boy, he bit his lip.   
  
"I don't expect you to trust me or anything but I at least want to help. Do you want help? All you have to say is yes and I will handle everything." Josh offered, Tyler was hesitant, but right now, he'd take what he could get.   
  
"Yes." Tyler agreed quietly, Josh smiled widely before standing up.   
  
"Excuse me everyone! Attention please!" Josh called out, the room started to get quieter other than the murmurs, once Josh saw he had the attention of everyone he cleared his throat.   
  
"Tyler Joseph is now under SP. I assume you all know what that is but if you don't, let me explain. SP stands for Senior Protection, and that means if anyone, from freshman to seniors, tease, bully or does anything they aren't supposed to do to Tyler and I catch you, you're getting your ass kicked. So you can take that warning and disregard it, just know that the next time you come to school is with a black eye and a broken body part. Thanks, enjoy your lunch." Josh announced, Tyler's eyes went wide as everyone started murmuring and going back to their conversations.   
  
"You're welcome. And I'll be back, don't leave." Josh held a finger up to signal him to wait, he rushed to his table where his friends sat, Brendon complained when Josh took two slices of his pizza and a can of his red bull.   
  
Josh walked back over to Tyler and held the items out, Tyler glanced at Josh then switched his gaze between the food.   
  
He hesitated before grabbing the food and taking his time to savor it, his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head in delight.   
  
Josh decided to sit back down with him and watch his expressions, it was like he hadn't had pizza in years.   
  
Once he was done he took a sip of of the energy drink and his eyes widened and he gulped it down, Josh chuckled at the boy.   
  
Josh sat down with Tyler, he talked but Tyler was silent, he observing the small moves he made, gathering information.   
  
So far he gathered that Tyler would scratch at his fingers on a subject he didn't want to talk about such as his family life and social life.   
  
When he was interested in a topic his eyes would meet Josh's for a few seconds but then go back down to the table, but he was listening.   
  
The bell rang, they both got up, Tyler started to walk to his class, Josh was about to walk him but he stopped himself. They still didn't know each other, but Josh was going to let Tyler warm up to him.

* * *

 

By the end of school, Josh was on his way to football practice when he was stopped.   
  
"Josh. Could you come here for a minute." Tyler asked, Josh stopped and turned around, the boy was shifting awkwardly.   
  
Josh walked over and looked at him expectantly, Tyler cleared his throat and let out a sigh.   
  
"I wanted to say thanks, no one hit me or beat me up so far. I wanted to make a deal, if you'll hear me out." Tyler offered, Josh raised an eyebrow, he was a bit distracted by the height difference, he slouched lower.   
  
"At lunch you said you'd like to know more about me and possibly become friends, I thought about it and if you can keep the bullies away, I'll tell you stuff about me in return. Just so I don't have to owe you anything later." Tyler shrugged, his gaze was glued to Josh's shoes.   
  
"Well only if you want to, I wouldn't make you owe me anything. I'm doing this because I want to help, not because I want something from you." Josh smiled, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.   
  
"Just be quiet. Everything Brendon told you was true, except the suicidal part, those rumors spread around like a wildfire. My friend Mark was in the locker rooms when he told you that." Tyler confessed, before Josh could say anything, the boy was jogging away.   
  
Josh frowned and went to practice, what Brendon told him never left his mind.

* * *

 

Two weeks had passed, Josh sat with Tyler and talked to him, Tyler began to slowly open up to him but what confused Josh is that he didn't realize it. Once Tyler got into something he would talk a lot, Josh didn't mind because he liked hearing Tyler's voice and his opinions. If he were to tell the truth, he and Tyler weren't so different.

  
Tyler still had an attitude and made smart remarks but Josh enjoyed it, soon enough Josh had couched Tyler into sitting at his normal table with his friends, he felt out of place with all the loud girls and guys talking about parties and sports and girls.   
  
He told Josh he didn't want to be there anymore, they just had their own private conversations.   
  
No one had laid a finger on Tyler, except Henry who pushed Tyler into the lockers, Josh didn't hesitate to break the boy's arm, off school grounds of course. He didn't want to be expelled or suspended, and true to his word, when Henry came back his black eye was healing and his arm was in a cast.   
  
Everyone knew who did it without anyone saying it, truthfully lots of people were glad Josh put him in his place, he didn't lay a hand on anyone afterwards.    
  
Tyler grew closer to Josh faster than he could stop it, first it was just a little tingle, then it was butterflies, then a fire.   
  
He had talked to Mark about it, and of course Mark told him he could have a chance, Tyler just kept quiet.   
  
Tyler was sitting down underneath the school's willow tree writing in his journal, about what was on his mind which was the six foot brown haired male that's protecting him.   
  
He felt a few people sit down next to him, he closed the book and tucked it snugly into his backpack and looked at the people.   
  
Mark and Brendon, they smiled at the boy.   
  
"Hey friend, what's up?" Brendon smiled, Tyler squinted at him, then Mark for a short period of time before shaking his head.   
  
"No. Nope. I want to hear nothing from either of you, goodbye." Tyler rejected, he stood up and left the two boys.   
  
"That failed before it even started. You'll just have to tell me what kind of things he like and the stuff he wants." Brendon chuckled, Mark nodded in agreement and they both stood up.   
  
"He really wants a new phone, he's desperate and will take any phone but he really wants the iphone 7, he's been trying to save but it just won't work out for him." Mark explained, Brendon nodded and wrote down what Mark said into his phone.   
  
"I need to know Tyler's locker number." Brendon looked at Mark expectantly. Mark gave it to him and said he had to go.   
  
Brendon smiled and rushed to the football field, he immediately spotted his giraffe of a friend next to his tree of a boyfriend.   
  
"Hey Dal, can I borrow Josh for a second? Thanks." Brendon pulled Josh under the bleachers.   
  


"Josh, I know you like him so don't try to come up with anything stupid or some shit. Anyway, I got an idea. Mark, Tyler's friend, gave me his locker number! I know you said you want to do nice things for him so why not be his secret admirer! You can put gifts in his locker and watch his face glow with happiness and then he’ll have more stuff to claim as his own and by the time it’s time for the Ball you can ask him to go with you!” Brendon grinned like a madman, Josh was surprised, it wasn’t actually a bad idea.

 

“Bren, i never thought i’d say this to you but that’s actually a good idea. Except the Ball, he’s not going to want to go there. But send me his locker code, and do you by chance know what he would like?” Josh wondered, Brendon sent the number to Josh’s phone.

 

“He wants a new phone, but i think that’s a bit expensive. Build up slow, introduce yourself as an admirer.” Brendon instructed, Josh bit his lip.

 

“You wouldn’t happen to know what kind of phone do you?” Josh questioned, Brendon told him, not long after that Josh was called back to the field.

 

He felt guilty on the way because he never told any of his friends about his parents wealth, everyone just assumed that his family was middle-class, Josh had a job and his old car named Benji and asked his parents to let him get his own money. They did but every once in awhile they’d asked him to let them give him money, they wanted their son to get what he wanted, they wanted to spoil him but Josh just shrugged it off and took the money they gave him.

 

Practice went on and ended by five pm, Josh was sweaty and tired. Once he was done showering in the shower room, he grabbed his things and left the building, he sighed in annoyance when he realized he was going to have to walk home or call his mom to get him but knowing her, she’d pull up in a car that gave away Josh’s secret and he wasn’t going to ask any of his friends and let them see where he lived  so he opted on walking.

 

On the way, he was thinking about how we was going to afford to get Tyler gifts with just his job, he finally sighed and gave up, he knew what he needed to do.

 

“God, i wish i brought the car. I’m never doing this again.” Josh groaned to himself when he finally reached his house, he opened the door and greeted his parents before going to his room and plopping face first into his bed, the cool sheet and fluffy pillow were comfortably underneath him. He relaxed into the bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 

 

“Wake up, Josh. Mom said come eat dinner, get up.” Josh’s sister, Ashley, shook Josh awake. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before slipping out of bed, he went downstairs and sat in his usual spot.

 

“Welcome to the land of the living, Joshua.” Jordan chuckled, Laura set all their plates with Ashley’s help and said grace before digging in.

 

They talked about their day and if everything was okay with them, they laughed and joked around.

 

“Mom. Dad,” Josh called, they both looked over at him. “I was thinking and i wanted to know if i could have like a credit card or something? Or a few thousand dollars?” Josh asked, he stared down at his plate of food, he knew what the answer was going to be but it came with a catch.

 

“You’re saying you want to live off of us? Of course you can, you’re our son, we wouldn’t say no!” Laura smiled, his dad nodded in agreement, Josh thanked them.

 

“But by doing this you do know the conditions, right?” Bill raised his eyebrow, Josh sighed and nodded his head. “Okay, son. We were prepared for this moment and already got you a card and put money into your own bank account.” Bill grinned, he dug in his wallet and pulled out a silver credit card with Josh’s name on it.

“First, tell me the conditions so i can make sure you know them.” Bill instructed, Josh sighed, Tyler better enjoy the gifts or Josh was going to shoot himself.

 

“I can’t use it to by drugs of any sort. Can’t buy anything ten thousand or over without your permission or letting you know. Limit is five thousand a week, if i have some left over i can keep it in my bank account. I have to keep my grades up and stay out of trouble. I have to take the gifts you give me. And remember that just ‘cause we’re rich doesn’t mean we should spend money like we are, that’s how you stay wealthy.” Josh recited boredly, Bill nodded and gave him the card.

 

“May i be excused? I need to do my homework.” Josh informed, his mom nodded. He scooted out of his chair and went upstairs to his room, he put the card in his wallet and sat at his computer to do his homework.

* * *

 

Josh got up early the next morning, he wanted to go ahead and get a headstart. He got ready for school and grabbed the keys to his new car and drove to a flower shop a few miles away from school, when he was there he realized he didn’t know what kind of flowers Tyler liked so he went to the guy at the desk.

 

“Excuse me, what kind of flowers do i get to tell someone i like them without actually telling them? More of a secret admirer type thing?” Josh asked, he bit his lip and stood awkwardly, he said it out loud and heard how weird it sounded.

 

“Oh, we have just the thing for that. Pink and Salmon roses works best, desire and admiration. Thirteen should be enough if you’re going to be a secret admirer, not lot of young people come here for this type of thing.” the man smiled, he pulled together some roses and wrapped them up.

 

“Would you like to write a note to put in it?” the man asked, Josh nodded, the man grabbed a pen and a note card and handed it to Josh.

 

‘Dear Ty, this is for being such a nice person, you’re beautiful and sweet and this is my way of telling you that i like you. From, your secret admirer.’ he wrote down, he cringed but put it in the bouquet before he could back out of it.

 

“That’ll be 45.52 but i’m going to give you a discount because you’re clearly new to this, it’s nice to see someone of your age come in here for a change.” the man smiled, Josh thanked him and paid, he checked the time and saw it was almost time for school.

 

He rushed out the store and drove to school with the roses in the front seat, he parked in the first parking spot he saw and rushed to Tyler’s locker, he did the combination and opened it.

 

A piece of paper slipped out, Josh picked it up and put the flowers into the locker, he read the paper.

 

‘Your two weeks of protection is over, bitch. Unless you want me to break your spine you’ll come to the men’s restroom during lunch so we can talk.’ 

 

Josh raised an eyebrow, he put the note back in Tyler’s locker. Senior Protection was only valid for two weeks, then the person was going to have to fend for themselves and tell an adult.

 

Josh went to his locker and stayed there for a few minutes until school officially started, he walked with his friends to their classes.

* * *

 

Josh had watched Tyler during the first part of school, he hadn’t opened his locker not once until it was time for lunch. Josh watched with a smile as Tyler opened the locker and pulled out the roses, his face contorted into confusion, he looked around the crowded hall then back at the flowers. He pulled out the note and read over it, Josh chuckled when his face went red and eyes widened.

 

He put the note back in the roses and put the bouquet inside the locker, he grabbed the other piece of paper and read over it, he froze but then sighed, he balled the note up and threw it back in the locker.

 

“Hey Josh, we’re going to head to Taco Bell, you coming?” Dallon questioned, Josh turned towards the group.

 

“Yeah but first i need to do something, i’m going to have to teach someone a lesson. It won’t take long, just wait for me in the parking lot.” Josh instructed, he watched Tyler look around before heading to the boys restroom.

 

He followed the boy, he caught the door before Tyler let it shut. He peeked inside and saw Carter and Henry walked up towards Tyler.

 

“You made a mistake by involving a senior. He doesn’t scare us. He isn’t going to do shit.” Henry sneered, Tyler raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well, looking at your arm that’s currently in a cast, the limp in your leg and your black eye i’d say he beat the shit out of you and you should be scared but y’know, whatever helps you feel better i guess.” Tyler remarked, he glared at the older boys.

 

“You little shit, you better watch your mouth. Josh isn’t here to protect you, faggot.” Carter warned, he got into Tyler’s face.

 

“By the close proximity you are to my face, one would think it’s  _ you  _ who is the faggot. I don’t care, Carter. Hit me, break my bones, punch me, make me bleed, do your worst. It doesn’t matter how much you do it, it isn’t going to make your family love you, it isn’t going to make your mom stay with your dad, it isn’t going to mask the fact that you fucking hate yourself. So yeah, hit me, i don’t care.” Tyler snapped, his stared Carter in his eyes challengingly.

 

“You’re going to regret that, punk.” Carter growled, that’s when Josh came in. He stood next to Tyler and raised his eyebrow.

 

“Go ahead, touch him. You aren’t scared of me so you don’t mind hitting him, right? Do it.” Josh allowed, he watched Carter glare at Tyler before backing off.

 

“Just because SP is gone, doesn’t mean i am.  What i did to your friend was just merely a warning, next time you even  _ threaten  _ to touch him you’ll be in a full body cast, and that’s if you’re lucky. Get out.” Josh threatened lowly, he stood above the two juniors, they left without another word.

 

Tyler stood with wide eyes, his cheeks were a faint red. Josh looked at him and smiled.

 

“Thanks Josh, that was nice but you don’t have to do that for me. I’m fine.” Tyler assured, he was getting better at eye contact with Josh.

 

“You’re one of my dudes now, can’t let anyone mess with you. What are you having for lunch?” Josh asked, he motioned for Tyler to follow him which he did.

 

“A sandwich as usual.” Tyler answered, he held out his lunch bag, Josh sighed. He grabbed the bag and threw it into the trash can that was nearing, Tyler gasped and frowned. “Why’d you do that! I was going to eat that!”

 

“Nah, i’m not letting you eat another sandwich. Come on.” Josh rushed out the door, he immediately spotted his friends, they were surrounding his car. Josh cursed himself and walked over, Tyler followed behind and looked to see what all the fuss was about.

 

“Josh! Dude, someone brought a fucking one of a kind Mercedes-Benz amg to school! These cars costs a fortune, and they’re fast as hell!” Brendon exclaimed, the others were inspecting it, looking inside and gushing over how good it looked.

 

“Yeah, that’s awesome. What car are we riding in?” Josh asked, trying to dismiss the subject.

 

“You know we always ride in Benji, where is he anyways? I didn’t see it in it’s regular parking spot, plus none of us brought our cars.” Jesse responded, Josh sighed and lowered his head before lifting it. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the car, everyone surrounding him stared at him in shock.

 

“Benji is no longer acceptable for certain people so we’re riding in this. Get in.” Josh urged, they all talked at once, questioning him, excited to ride in the car.

 

Brendon, Dallon, Jesse and Aaron got in the back, it was a bit squished. When Josh saw Tyler standing by the door, not getting in, he got back out.

 

“What’s up? Aren’t you coming?” Josh asked, Tyler bit his lip and looked at the car.

 

“I feel like i’ll mess it up and i have no money to fix anything if i mess it up.” Tyler confessed, Josh shook his head and walked around to the passengers side, he opened the door and guided Tyler into the car and strapped him in his seatbelt before going back to the drivers side.

 

The car cranked with ease, he pulled on his own seatbelt and turned around to the back.

 

“Everyone got on their seatbelts? Bren, i’m looking at you.” Josh squinted, they nodded, he noticed Dallon’s legs being squished into the back of Tyler’s seat. “Dal, you’re one tall giraffe, do you need to sit up here and let Ty sit back there?” 

 

Brendon leaned up and whispered in his ear, they had a small quiet argument before Brendon elbowed him in the stomach. “I’m good.” he gritted out. 

 

“Okay, we’re off then.” Josh smiled and pulled out the parking lot, going to the nearest Taco Bell, Tyler let his seat up to give Dallon more room.

 

They asked Josh questions about how he got this car, he told them he’d tell them later and they were satisfied with that. They mostly talked the whole way there, Tyler even joined in on the conversation about music, Josh learned more about him.

 

Josh pulled up to the Taco Bell and parked, everyone got out and went inside, laughing and joking around.

 

Dal, are you going to pay for me?” Brendon asked, he leaned on his boyfriend’s side, Dallon opened his mouth but Brendon only laughed and cut him off with; “Of course you are, you don’t have a choice.”

 

Aaron looked at Jesse and copied Brendon. “Jess, are you going to-” “No.” Jesse cut him off. They both laughed and waited behind Dallon and Brendon. Josh looked at the menu and quickly decided what he wanted, Dallon had finished ordering and so did Jesse and Aaron. Josh stepped up and greeted the woman behind the register.

 

“Hey Val, what’s up?” Josh greeted, she spoke back and readied her finger over the register.

 

“I’m going to just get my regular. Add a quesarito to that, please.” Josh ordered, she nodded and quickly typed it in.

 

“Will that be all for you, Josh?” Val asked, she smiled up at him. Josh looked over at Tyler who was standing awkwardly behind him.

 

“What do you want, Tyler?” Josh questioned, Tyler looked up at him and bit his lip.

 

“I didn’t bring any money, i was going to eat my sandwich but you threw it away.” Tyler pouted, Josh couldn’t help but grin at his him, he was too adorable for his own good.

 

“I wasn’t going to let your taste buds be tortured like that, that’s why i brought you here. Tell her your order, i got you.” Josh pushed him closer to Val so he could order.

 

“A cheesy gordita crunch box. That’s it for me.” Tyler quickly ordered. Val awed at the boy and typed in the order, she looked at Josh with a proud wide smile.

 

“Josh, he’s so cute. You’re growing up, getting boyfriends, you’re so young!” Val put a hand over her heart, Josh rolled his eyes and pulled out his card and swiped it, he did the pin his dad put on a piece of paper on the back of the card.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend first of all. Second, Val you’re twenty, only three years older than me.” Josh shook his head fondly, she printed out the receipt and gave it to Josh, he pocketed it and put the card back in his wallet.

 

“Whatever, have fun on your date.” she teased, she gave them both their cups and helped the next customer. Josh went over to the fountain and filled his cup with lemonade, Tyler did the same and followed him to where the rest of the group were sitting.

 

“I would say thank you but i’m not going to because you threw my lunch away.” Tyler complained, Josh groaned and put his face in his hands.

 

“That was your fifteenth sandwich, you’ve been eating sandwiches for two weeks!” Josh argued, Tyler gasped and glared at Josh.

 

“Why are you keeping up with how many sandwiches i eat! Who does that!?” Tyler exclaimed, he fought back a smile.

 

“I do because you’ve been eating  _ sandwiches  _ for two weeks! PB and J isn’t even all that good!” Josh claimed, Tyler gasped and held a hand to his chest like he was offended.

 

“How dare you! Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are the best sandwiches that’ll ever be created, they’ll never fail you! They’re always there for you with their amazing taste, they are the glue that keeps this world from falling apart at the seams!” Tyler ranted, he broke into a grin that turned into laughter, Josh gave in and burst into laughter. 

 

“They’re such goals. Dallon, why can’t we be like that?” Brendon pouted as he recorded the two, Dallon sighed and rolled his eyes. 

 

“I ship it.” Aaron and Jesse spoke simultaneously, they called out their names to get their food. They all had their food and dug in, Jesse purposely sat in Tyler and Josh’s side of the booth and pushed the two boys closer, they didn’t notice the closeness.

 

Well Josh did, he smiled to himself and continued to eat his food, he could get used to that.

* * *

 

Days passed since the Taco Bell lunch, Josh continued to put things in Tyler’s locker, the boy would blush and hide a small smile when he read the notes. Tyler had told Mark about it, he was excited for Tyler and acted like he didn't know who it was.

 

Josh confessed to his friends that his parents were very wealthy and they didn't change their opinion about him, although Brendon kept trying to get money from him.

 

It was Monday, this was the last week until the ball, it was more of a senior/junior dance than a freshman/sophomore dance but anyone could go. Girls were more so on Josh than ever, he turned down five girls that day.

 

He and Tyler were sitting under the willow tree, Tyler had showed Josh his song book and sang for him in the school’s music room. Josh only fell further into the infatuation, he had quit his job just because Tyler asked him if they could hang out at the park, that's where Tyler showed him the book.

 

“Ty, we should go to the mall after school, I have the urge to just shop.” Josh looked over at Tyler, the boy was sitting cross legged against the tree writing in a brown leather book.

 

“You mean with Brendon, Dallon, Jesse and Aaron? I’ll pass.” Tyler shrugged, he was distracted, Josh could tell.

 

“No, I meant just us. What's on your mind?” Josh asked, Tyler shrugged and kept scribbling into his journal.

 

“Tyler, come on. You haven't been this silent since we first had lunch together. Something's wrong.” Josh pointed out, Tyler sighed and closed his book.

 

“Yeah sorry, just thinking about things. Things I’d rather not talk about.” Tyler apologized, Josh nodded understandingly.

 

“Who are you taking to the Halloween dance?” Tyler asked, hadn't realized he was opening the book and doodling in it.

 

“Well I had one person in mind but I don't think they’ll want to go with me, I’m probably just going to ask Debby Ryan.” Josh shrugged, Tyler stopped doodling for a second, he gripped the pencil tightly.

 

“You never know until you ask that person, but let me save you the trouble, Debby Ryan is not a nice person. She used to pants me in 6th grade and break my pencils.” Tyler frowned, he adjusted himself so he was sitting in front of Josh.

 

The older boy was leaning on the tree with his eyes closed, the sun shone against his face and his skin looked golden, the leaves blown around them gently in the wind.

 

Tyler stared, mesmerized. He opened a new page in his journal and drew out Josh's face shape, he then drew his hair and features, afterwards he shaded everything out, he wrote Josh's name down at the bottom in slanted cursive. It wasn't one of his best drawings in his own opinion, but it was pretty okay for it to be done on 10 minutes. 

“Hey, what did you draw? I wanna see.” Josh held out his hand, Tyler ripped the page out and handed it to Josh. He didn't want Josh to see the other pages accidentally.

 

“Holy shit, this is amazing Ty! This literally looks like a professional drew this, no lie.” Josh inspected it, he furrowed his brows and when he saw that Tyler got every crease, freckle and hair right.

 

“Dude, you know my face better than I do. I didn't even know I had freckles.” Josh chuckled, Tyler blushed and hid his face in his book.

 

“I’ve been draw since I was able to pick up a crayon. I kinda got it down by now.” Tyler shrugged, he smiled at the praise, there it goes again, his stomach felt fluttery and he was very aware of his heart beat.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Josh mumbled, he took in Tyler's features. “I mean your picture. It’s beautiful, you did a great job.” Josh caught himself.

 

Tyler giggled then pushed Josh’s shoulder playfully, Josh grinned at the boy.

 

“Do you want to go to the mall or still pass?” Josh asked, he stood up and held his hand out to help Tyler.

 

“I want to but I know I’m going to see something I want and I’m not going to be able to get it.” Tyler frowned, he packed up his book and pencil and grabbed Josh's hand. The older male pulled him up and leaned down over Tyler's shoulders, Tyler chuckled and tried to walk with Josh putting half his weight on him.

 

“Get off of me! You're like a million pounds of deadweight!” Tyler complained, Josh pouted but stood up straight.

 

“Fine. You're too short anyways, you leprechaun. And we’re going to the mall, you don't have a choice.” Josh smirked, Tyler pushed him but grinned happily anyway.

 

“Let me get on your back or your shoulders, I am pretty short. I wanna know what it's like to be tall, plus I don't want to walk all the way back to school.” Tyler pulled on Josh's sleeve. 

 

Josh sighed and bent down on one knee, Tyler immediately started climbing on Josh's back and onto his shoulders, he rested his hands on Josh's head to keep his balance. 

 

“Oh, my god. I’ve carried feathers heavier than you, you're so light!” Josh exclaimed, Tyler's eye widened.

 

“This is what you see everyday? Josh, it’s amazing! Take me to the school, I want to be able to look at the top of people's heads!” Tyler beamed, Josh shook his head and jogged towards the school, surprisingly keeping his balance the whole run, Tyler of course had to have one hand in the air.

 

Josh walked into the school, people were walking out, Josh realized they stayed at the tree longer than they thought, school was over.

 

Josh's group immediately spotted them, it wasn't that hard when he had an entire person sitting on his shoulders.

 

Brendon gasped and pulled Dallon outside to them.

 

“Dallon! You gotta let me on your shoulders, you just gotta!” Brendon whined, Dallon rolled his eyes and bent down and let Brendon on his shoulders.

 

“Hey Brendon, look at all these peasants below us.” Tyler laughed, Brendon looked down, Aaron and Jesse were down there rolling their eyes.

 

“Bow to us, peasants!” Brendon pointed to them, Tyler nodded. Below them, Dallon and Josh mouthed ‘please?’ to them. They bowed down and stood back up.

 

“What do you plan on doing, J?” Aaron questioned, Josh looked up at Tyler as best as he could.

 

“We’re going to go to the mall. I’m going to need a suit, plus I want to shop til I drop.” Josh smiled, Tyler ran his fingers through Josh's hair and massaged his scalp.

 

“Ooh, I’m going to need stuff too. I’m going.” Jesse chimed in, Josh felt Tyler's fingers stop and pulled on his hair just a slight bit.

 

“Wherever Jesse's going, I’m going too.” Aaron smirked, he put his arm around the younger male’s shoulder, Jesse groaned and pushed him away. Tyler's grip tightened. 

 

“We might as well go. Count us in.” Dallon spoke up, Brendon nodded.

 

“Ouch! Let go! That hurts, Tyler!” Josh winced, Tyler apologized and soothed his head.

 

“I’m not going to say you can't come, you can but we’re splitting up in groups of two, Tyler's with me, you guys do what you want.” Josh instructed, he knelt down on one knee so Tyler could get off him which he did.

 

Brendon smirked, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and wiggled his shoulders.

 

“You guys are going on a date, aren't you? Triple date!” Brendon called out, he climbed off Dallon’s shoulders and pulled him to Josh's car.

 

“Your boyfriend is going to have to sit in the back, we’re the same height and you hate sitting in the back because your legs cramp, that's how I feel.” Dallon complained, Josh looked apologetically at Tyler before unlocking the door.

 

Tyler slid in the back with Brendon, Aaron and Jesse. Josh got in a drove them to the mall, they got out and went inside. 

 

“When you guys are ready just call. Me and Ty are going this way.” Josh pointed in the opposite direction of his friends and grabbed Tyler's hand. He guided Tyler down the escalators, Tyler smiled and squeezed Josh’s hand and let him drag him around the unfamiliar place.

 

Josh smiled when they were in front of the apple store, it was crowded.

 

“You can look around and play on the iphones and ipads, i need to see about my phone. I’ll be back in a minute.” Josh smiled, he let go of Tyler’s hand and disappeared in the sea of people.

 

Tyler hummed and stood awkwardly for a minute before walking around, he pressed the button on different ipods and iphones until one specific one caught his attention. He walked over to the red iphone and looked for it’s description but saw none, he toyed with it, it was a bit big in his hands but immediately he loved it. 

 

“Can i help you, sir?” a woman asked, she smiled at Tyler. The boy jumped slightly and turned around towards her, he looked back down at the iphone. 

 

“What kind of phone is this?” Tyler pointed to the red iphone. 

 

“That’s an Iphone 7 plus, 128GB. It’s 700 plus tax, are you interested?” She asked, Tyler bit his lip and shook his head.

 

“Yes but i was just looking. I’m with my friend, he’s getting his phone fixed or something.” Tyler shrugged, she nodded and let him excuse himself.

 

Tyler decided he needed to leave before he sees something else he wanted but couldn’t have, he waited outside the store for Josh.

 

Meanwhile, the woman who had just talked to Tyler went back to Josh.

 

“He said he was interested in this phone over here, i’ll show you.” Diana walked to the phone, Josh followed her and looked at it.

 

“Okay, i’ll take it, whichever one he wanted. Thanks, Ana.” Josh smiled, she nodded and wasted no time, Josh already knew how everything worked, he didn’t bother wasting the workers time because he was a frequent costumer, everyone who worked there knew him and he knew them.

 

She got a phone out, exactly like the one Tyler wanted as Josh picked up extra accessories such as an extra charger, two phone cases, a pop socket, a pair of Beats and a few screen protectors, just to treat him.

 

He paid for the items and waved goodbye to Diana and met Tyler outside.

 

“Hold on a minute, i need to call my mom really quick.” Josh excused himself and pulled out his phone and dialed his mom’s number, she answered a few seconds later.

 

“Hey mom, you know Tyler, the guy i talked about?” Josh asked, his mom hummed in acknowledgement. “I’m going to buy him a few things he need and a few things i want to get him, is it okay if i go over the thousand dollar limit because i’m going to need stuff too.” Josh asked.

 

“Of course, Josh! Buy him whatever he needs, the poor soul, it’s such a terrible life he lives. I’m glad you’re doing this for him, spend whatever you need, baby. I have to get back to work, see you at home, darling.” his mom quickly agreed and hung up, he smiled and pocketed his phone.

 

Josh walked back over to Tyler, he grabbed his hand and guided him across the mall from store to store until Tyler complained and said he needed to slow down, his legs were shorter than Josh’s and he fell behind.

 

“Josh! My legs hurt from trying to keep up! I need a break.” Tyler whined, he raised his arms up towards Josh. Josh chuckled and lifted the boy, he sat him down in a chair in the food court, then he sat down and watched Tyler rest.

 

After a few minutes, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came over with a smile, she sat down next to Josh who was on the opposite side of Tyler.

 

“Hey Jenna, what’s up?” Josh smiled, he held out his fist and she pounded it and leaned up to his ear.

 

“Do you mind if i ask Tyler something? About the dance?” Jenna whispered, Josh clenched his jaw, she looked at him with pleading eyes.

 

He sighed and slid out of his seat and sat at the end of the next table, Tyler looked at him like he was about to get up and follow but Jenna cleared her throat.

 

“Um, hey Tyler. If you don’t have a date already, would you maybe, um, go with me?” Jenna asked, Tyler gulped and looked at Josh, the older boy looked back at him and nodded, forcing a smile.

 

“Okay. I’ll go with you.” Tyler agreed, he mentally cursed himself, he wasn’t even sure he could go out that night anyways.

 

“Great! It’s going to be so fun! I’ll talk to you tomorrow at school, to plan out the details and stuff.” Jenna smiled, she stood up and rushed back to the way she came.

 

Another person to be added to the secret admirer. Tyler was not looking forward to going with someone he didn’t even know existed.


	2. Those wonderful times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates? In one day? i must be sick af
> 
> ANyways since i've been getting lots of comment asking to turn this into a chaptered fic i've decided, what the hell i might as well abandon it with a better ending that this one so here you go.
> 
> Also; there's going to be sensitive topics in this i don't want to exactly tell what because that'd be a huge spoiler but i'm giving you a warning right here and now.
> 
> This will not be a happy, funny fic you read to feel better. but not too dark

"She asked him to the dance. In front of me. And I just stood there and watched. He clearly looked at me for help but I just smiled and nodded like an idiot. I'm an idiot." 

Josh groaned and covered his eyes, frustrated at himself, Brendon sat cross legged on his bed.

After the mall, Josh took everyone except Brendon home, the raven-haired boy insisted on going to Josh's house after he saw the male deep in his head running on auto-pilot.

"So, what you're telling me is you wussed out and let Jenna steal your boy toy? Josh, I am highly disappointed in you! You need to do something, and quick." Brendon exclaimed, earning a glare from Josh.

"Thanks Bren, I didn't know that." Josh muttered, Brendon raised his hands in defense and leaned back into the soft pillows.

"Hey, don't get bitchy at me because you don't have the balls to simply ask someone to the dance." 

Josh sighed and ran a hand through his hair, it was getting a little on the longer side and was in need of a new do.

"I know. I'm sorry, you're only trying to help. But what do I do? I can't just tell Tyler he shouldn't go with Jenna and I can't do Jenna like that, we're cool I don't want to start anything between us." Josh sighed, Brendon watched his distressed friend pace back and forth.

Some people had biting their nails or bouncing their leg, Josh had to be a pacer, he didn't even realize he was doing it.

"Then don't." Brendon shrugged, getting kind of annoyed with the older boy.

Josh looked at him in confusion, he stopped pacing and tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Just help him look his best and teach him how to socialize with girls, just as you intended before. You're right, it wouldn't be right for you to take away Jenna's date so you won't. It's up to him if he wants to continue seeing her after the dance." Brendon spoke, Josh blinked and stood there in silence before letting out a small breath and sitting on the bed.

"Okay."

\---

Tyler watched as Josh's car drove down the road and out of sight into the night, he looked back at his house and gulped, the car that belongs to his dad's friend was parked haphazardly, meaning only one thing.

He pulled on his big boy pants and walked up to the door, he opened it and was immediately greeted with the stench of alcohol and weed, it was normal.

He rounded the corner and saw his dad with three other men he called his friends, Oliver, Matches and Marvin.

They were chopping up white stuff on the coffee table and sniffing it, Tyler had never seen it before so he didn't exactly know what it was, Matches caught him staring and stared him down.

"And who's this?" He asked with a dark smirk, uneasy settle in his bones. His dad turned around and glared at him.

"Where the fuck have you been, boy?" he questioned, Tyler blinked and looked back at his dad.

"Th-The library, sir. I have a project." Tyler lied, he could feel the rest of the men's eyes burning holes into his face, Matches was somehow worse.

His dad looked at him skeptically before turning back around towards the table.

"They're gonna be staying with us for a while, Matches is getting your room so you're going to sleep down here. Go make it presentable and show them to their rooms." Chris demanded, there was a slur to his words.

Tyler stood there, looking at the men. Marvin was short but taller than Tyler, Oliver was skinny and pale, Matches looked like he worked out, twice the size of Tyler and they all looked to be in their 40s or older.

"What are you standing there for, boy! Get out of here!" Chris shouted, Tyler jumped and started walking towards the stairs, hyper aware of the men following him, too close for his liking.

He opened the door to Zack's old room, Marvin hummed and decided to take that one, he went inside and left the others to their advances.

"Um, this is where you'll be staying, sir." Tyler opened Madison's old room and looked at Oliver, the man saluted Tyler before going back downstairs, leaving Tyler with Matches.

Tyler glanced up at him and shuddered at the psychopathic smirk and look he gave Tyler, the boy could tell something was off with the man.

Tyler showed him to his room, he opened the door and motioned inside. "This is where you'll be staying, I guess." 

Matches hummed and followed behind Tyler inside the room, Tyler just went in to get his night shirt and a blanket.

"It's cute. You play basketball?" Matches questioned as he inspected Tyler's trophies, Tyler didn't look at him as he muttered a quick 'yes.' 

He opened his underwear dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers, he pulled a blanket out of his closet and a pillow off his bed and headed towards the door, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Hey. Thanks for letting me stay in your room." Matches smiled, he squeezed Tyler's shoulder.

Tyler felt extremely uncomfortable and gave a quick smile before discreetly pulling away and rushing to the hallway.

He did not like the new adjustment his dad made, not one bit. He shook his head and pulled his shirt off on the way to the bathroom, not thinking much of it.

He quickly got ready for bed and left his clothes in the dirty clothes basket and headed downstairs, he saw that the drugs were left on the table, beer bottles and cans and vodka bottles were everywhere.

Tyler sighed and pushed them to the floor from the couch and laid down, he cursed himself for not being able to afford actual sleepwear, boxers and an oversized shirt was the best he could do.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but so much was on his mind, Josh, Jenna, the dance, his dad and his friends, his job and school.

He sighed and laid on his stomach, he kept his eyes closed in hopes of eventually falling asleep, he was successful after twenty minutes.

\---

Tyler woke up to a strange feeling, like someone was watching but there was no one there. He brushed it off as a nightmare and went back to sleep.

He was just paranoid, is all. That's exactly what he had told himself repeatedly that night.

**Author's Note:**

> YA its ya girl Caitlyn! I'm probably not going to finish them because I know that it'll turn into some big fic that im going to lose motivation for after a week and leave it abandoned.
> 
> That's what's going to happen in these other fics too! (Side note: I might finish one once in a while)


End file.
